Never Alone
by Tamer of Light
Summary: After Takato makes one mistake, the Tamers abandon him in the dark. Years later, a dramatically different Takato returns home with his innocence seemingly locked away forever. But when a new threat arises, the Tamers are sent to a losing battle.
1. Painful Memories

Yay!! I've finally started Never Alone! This story will celebrate my birthday in November and my new layout on Kyoui if you didn't know. 

Warnings: Please don't flame me if I made some mistakes b/c I didn't watch all of the Tamers' season.   
-This story has some mild language so the rating might change.   
-Couples: Rukato & maybe Leejuri.   
-I might have made up some of the things that will occur. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way whatsoever! 

R & R! No flames only suggestions! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Never Alone**

Chapter One 

_Painful Memories_

Takato stood alone in his room, in his parents' bakery, in the city of Shinjuku, Japan. He was staring out the window at the endless sky of pinkness as the sun was setting. Gigimon (A/N: Guilmon's in-training form if you didn't know) was sitting on Takato's bed eating bread like there was no tomorrow. 

Takato didn't understand why he was back here in his hometown. Maybe it was because his parents missed the bakery or because he wanted to see Rika and Henry again. Takato wasn't sure. 

Tomorrow was a school day- Friday. Takato would have to face the Tamers again after all these years, but at least he wouldn't have to see them again on over the weekend. 

Takato could still remember the reason why he left... 

_(flashback)_

"Stay away from me! You destroyed Guilmon's innocence! You used him!" Jeri yelled as she backed away from Takato. 

"But Jeri..." Takato pleaded. 

Jeri screamed. "Don't touch me! You turned Guilmon into a monster!" 

Takato stood still and looked down at his bare hands. 

_'Jeri's right... I'm a monster. I turned Guilmon from a sweet, innocent digimon into a blood thirsty monster.'_

Rain started pouring down on the Tamers. 

Ryo shook his head in disgust. "Megidramon was suppose to be a mistake..." 

Kazu and Kenta were still shocked from the whole thing. 

"I can't believe you did that, Chumley." Kazu spoke. "You've done what Tai did. You turned Guilmon into a monster like Tai did to Agumon." 

Takato began crying silently, tears streaming down his tan face. But only two Tamers noticed. The digimon remained silent, not even Terriermon could make a comment that could change the heat of the moment. Guilmon, however, had passed out from using all his energy. 

Takato turned to look at his best friend, Henry Wong, but could not see his expression. Henry's face was looking down at the gray, wet cement. 

Then Takato turned to his love, Rika Nonaka. But he also couldn't see her expression either because her back was turned. 

Rika couldn't believe what had happened. Takato had merged with Guilmon to make a gigantic mistake. _'Megidramon.' _

Takato turned to walk away carrying a fainted Gigimon who had de-digivolved. 

He said three words before leaving. "I'm sorry, Jeri." 

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Takato! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I can speak for all of us. You can't be our leader if you accidentally made Guilmon into a murderer." Kenta snapped. 

Takato's eyes stared in shock. He touched his new goggles and his eyes then burned with anger. "Do you all think this?" He asked angrily. 

Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta nodded slowly but surely. Then Takato turned to Henry and Rika. "What about you? Henry? Rika?" 

There faces remained still. 

"Fine! Why don't you all just go to hell! I'll leave and never come back again! How could I even call you guys friends if you just got mad at me for ONE mistake!! Friends forgive friends for their mistakes!! EVERYONE makes mistakes! I HATE YOU PEOPLE!! YOU better hope you never run into me again!" Takato screamed at the Tamers in rage and anger with tears still streaming down his face. 

The Tamers and their partners stared in shock at Takato's big outburst. 

Takato then turned again and threw the goggles at the floor, breaking the lenses before running away, carrying a resting Gigimon. 

_(end of flashback) _

After all these years, Takato had changed. Unlike the rest of the Tamers, Henry who had been a true and loyal friend kept in touch with him and always came to visit when he could. He and Henry still joked around with each other and hung out. 

Rika did keep in touch with Takato after she had choked the answer on Takato's location out of Henry. She'd mail a letter once in a while. Takato was pleased with this mainly because he still loved her. 

Takato could still remember the former best day of his life, when he was officially named the leader of the Tamers. 

_(flashback) _

Takato was walking out of a card store after buying some new cards for his deck. 

Then he bumped into all the Tamers. Their digimon were nearby, obviously in hiding from the public. 

He smiled. "Hey guys! What's up? Is there a wild digimon somewhere?" 

Jeri giggled. "No, Takato." 

"Is there a meeting that I'm late for?" He asked. 

Kazu chuckled. "No, Chumley." 

"Well why are we outside of a store all looking at me?" Takato grinned sheepishly. 

Kenta laughed. "Because we have a surprise for you." 

"A surprise?" Takato asked again. 

"Yes, Gogglehead. Hey, Brainiac! Give me the bag!" Rika ordered. 

Henry complained as he handed her a red paper bag. "Will you ever stop calling me that?" 

"Nope." Rika continued. "I speak for all the Tamers here including Mr. Perfect/Stubborn over there, that we officially (coughs) give you the title of leader of the Tamers with this gift. Open it, Puppet Girl." 

Jeri took the bag and took out a pair of goggles. 

Takato gasped. It was a pair of goggles like the ones Davis had in the show. But they were light blue tinted and the silver rimming glimmered in the sunlight. 

Takato took the goggles and took his original ones off. Then he placed his new ones on. 

"Thanks guys!" Takato smiled cheerfully. 

The others nodded while Henry smiled. 

"Now let's go celebrate, shall we?" Kazu hollered happily. 

Everyone cheered. (Rika just grinned) 

_(flashback ends) _

After that, Takato led them to many winning battles until the incident. After he quit the Tamers, Takato and Guilmon who had understood parts of the situation, left with his family to go to England. 

It had been four years since he left on that depressing day. (A/N: He was 13 when he left) 

Now he was back and more different than ever. 

Takato took Gigimon into his arms and crawled into his warm bed and fell asleep instantly. 

*** (the next day) 

Henry was walking his friends, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. It was their third year in high school and Rika had joined them in their second year because her mom wanted her to make more friends. 

He had been helping Jeri over the past few years over Leomon's death. He knew that now Jeri had forgiven Takato because she understood now that Megidramon was only a creation of Takato's anger. But who knew what would happen if Takato showed up. 

Rika was standing in front of the school, tapping her right shoe, impatiently. 

"About time you three got here! Let's go already, we're going to be late and then Ms. Asagi is going to have another lecture planned for us on how to be early!" Rika said angrily. 

All five tamers had first period together- English with Ms. Asagi. 

Henry commented. "She's got a point, guys. If only Kazu and Kenta didn't have to play a card game every morning before school than we'd get here earlier. 

Kazu whined. "So what? I need to practice and nothing's better than beating my friend here every morning!" 

Kenta corrected him. "I believe you're wrong, Kazu. I beat YOU every morning not the other way around." 

"Yeah yeah yeah." Kazu snorted. 

Rika said impatiently. "If you two numbskulls are done, let's go!" 

The five walked into the white building and made it to class without any problems. 

Ms. Asagi walked in and smiled. "Well now! You five have finally made it on time!" The class shared a laugh because they knew she meant a certain group. 

"Class! Settle down, please! We have a new student coming in today from England. It can't be!" She said. 

Henry gasped. _'Oh my god! No it couldn't be, could it?'_ Because he knew there was only one person that could've made Ms. Asagi say that. 

A boy walked into the class and grinned a slightly evil grin. 

Jeri wondered. "How come he looks so familiar?" 

Rika grinned clearly amused. _'Well look who's here! Gogglehead is back and now let's see the reactions of my dear Tamers when they find out who he is.'_

She turned to look at the rest of the Tamers' faces. (A/N: Ryo will appear later) 

Kazu stared and Kenta was shocked. 

Kenta thought. _'Holy crap! It's Takato!' _

"Hi!" Kazu chirped without a clue who he was. 

Ms. Asagi introduced the new student with an exasperated sigh. "Welcome back, Takato Matsuki." 

The class and all the Tamers except Henry and Rika gasped loudly. 

Jeri was shocked. _'It can't be him! He's changed so much!'_

Takato wore a black leather jacket, a dark red shirt, dark jeans with a black belt, and red and black sneakers. He had his old goggles hanging around his neck and his Digimon deck was hanging on his belt and his D-Arc was clipped to the belt as well. His light brown hair now had dark brown highlights and was still wild and untamed. 

"Takato, please go sit at the desk next to the window." Ms. Asagi said. 

Takato nodded and lifted his blue and white backpack and walked over to the seat next to Henry, behind Rika, and in front of Jeri. 

"Takato..." Jeri said softly. She wanted to talk about the incident and after all, it had been four years since she had seen him. But from the looks on Henry and Rika's faces, she had a suspicion that they knew something she didn't. 

"Can it, Katou!" Takato said cooly. 

The other Tamers stared at Takato oddly. 

Kenta thought. _'He's changed so much...'_

Then the snack break bell rung and Ms. Asagi dismissed the class. And Takato zoomed out of the classroom leaving everyone surprised. 

The Tamers gathered together and walked out to look for Takato. 

Takato was sitting against a cherry blossom tree with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. _'Great. I have five more periods including lunch with them. Maybe I can just eat with Henry alone...' _

Just then, the Tamers walked up to Takato. 

"Hey Gogglehead!" and "Hey Takato!" were two greetings he heard from none other than The Digimon Queen and his Best Friend. 

Takato sat up acknowledging their presence. 

"Takato..." Kenta began. 

"Well look who's here! It's the ex- 'friends' that dumped me! Well it must be important if you had to walk over here to speak to the leader you abandoned!" Takato said coldly. 

The tamers heard his emphasis on the word 'friends.' 

"Takato, we're sorry! Please talk to us! To ME!" Jeri pleaded hoping that he still liked her. 

Takato shook his head in disgust. "DO you actually think I still like you, Jeri? Did you ever think that just maybe I've moved on? STAY AWAY from me, Tamers except you Henry and Rika. None of you ever cared to ask where I went or lived these past four years." 

Takato stood up and brushed the dust off. Then he walked away leaving the Tamers standing there. 

Jeri, Kazu, Kenta turned to look at Rika and Henry with a look that said 'What does he mean?' 

Henry answered their look with his eyes narrowed. "I, unlike the rest of you, wanted to know where Takato went so I called his parents and asked. And ever since then, I've kept in touch with him and sometimes visit whenever I have time and permission from my dad." 

Then Rika stepped up. "I was suspicious of Brainiac here so I pounded out the whereabouts of Gogglehead out of him. And I've mailed him a letter every now and then." 

This information shocked the three Tamers even more. 

*** 

It had been a rough day for Takato facing all his ex-friends. Now he was looking forward to facing a wild one. 

Then he heard his buddy calling him in his room. 

Takato walked into the dark room and turned the light on. 

Guilmon greeted his Tamer. "Do you have any bread, Takatomon?" He sniffed. 

Takato smiled kindly. After all this time, Guilmon still called him by his nickname. 

"Here, boy." Takato handed him a piece of bread. 

Guilmon cheered happily. Then he spoke with his mouth full. "Takatomon, I saw Calumon today! He was very happy that we came back! We played all afternoon but we were careful, Takatomon!" 

Takato smiled. "That's great, boy." 

Guilmon's ears wiggled. 

Then he spoke after finishing his snack. "Takatomon, there's a digimon near the park." 

"Really now? Let's go have some fun, boy!" Takato smiled. 

Guilmon nodded knowing what to do. 

*** (At Shinjuku Park) 

A digimon was marching down the street and people were running away screaming. 

The tamers (including Ryo) rushed to the scene. 

Rika held up her D-Arc to get some data on the tiger digimon. 

_'Mihiramon: Ultimate Level. Holy Beast type Digimon. Attacks are Samuri Tiger Tail and Armor Tiger Tail. _

"Renamon! Let's go!" Rika yelled. 

Renamon: _"bio-merge to... Sakuyamon!" _

"Terriermon! You too!" Henry ordered. 

"Why me? Why can't you humans go to battle for once and we do the card-slashing?" Terriermon complained. 

"Terriermon! Can't you follow a decent order and not complain for once?" Henry said with a sigh. 

Terriermon shrugged and hopped off his Tamer's head. 

Terriermon: _"Terriermon bio-merge to... MegaGargomon!" _

"You too, Guardromon/MarineAngemon/Cyberdramon!" Kenta/Kazu/Ryo said. 

They didn't digivolve but just got ready to battle. (A/N: I changed some stuff from the episodes. I get episode info from MZ Network) 

Mihiramon laughed. "Do you seriously think you can defeat me without your all powerful Leader?" 

Ryo scoffed. "We don't need him! WE've done just fine without him all these years." Obviously none of the Digimon or Ryo knew that Takato had come back. No one had bothered to tell them because they hadn't seen him in a while. 

Mirhiramon yelled. "ARMOR TIGER TAIL!" 

The surprise attack blasted everyone. 

After de-digivolving, the digimon all caught their flying partners. 

Mirhiramon laughed. "Now time for the end, Tamers! SAMURI TIGER TAIL!" 

The blast headed for the weak Digimon and their Tamers. 

"I don't think so, buddy! DEMON'S DISASTER!!" A shout was heard. (A/N: I don't know if this is the true attack or if there really such a form, but credits go to Daneel Rush, NOT ME) 

Out of the clouds came a flying black knight. 

Rika weakly held up her D-Arc: 

_ChaosGallantmon, a Mega Level, Virus type Dark Knight Digimon. The Death Bringer, Dancer of the Black Flames, the one who summons disaster...a creature born of a holy knight with a tainted soul, whose only objective is precisely that: to change everything into nothing. His Judecca Prison and Demon's Disaster attacks can only be described with one word: abysmal. _

"Wow! Instead of your normal knight in shining armor, we get a black knight in dirty armor." Terriermon commented. 

The tamers stood up with the energy they had left and so did their Digimon. 

ChaosGallantmon said amused. "Well Ryo! It looks like you may be wrong! You do need me!" 

Ryo and all the Digimon stared in shock at the combined voice. Then they looked back at the other tamers and they nodded. 

"Takato?" Ryo asked. 

ChaosGallantmon laughed. "Of course who did think it was Santa Claus?" 

"Now! Time to say bye bye, Mihiramon!" ChaosGallantmon turned to the tiger Digimon. "Whoever your boss is, tell him to back off unless he wants his ass kicked!" 

"DEMON'S DISASTER!" 

The attack obliterated the holy beast and then the black knight absorbed the data. 

Then a bright light glowed. Then the light vanished revealing Takato in his new attire and Guilmon red as usual. 

"Hello, Tamers. Now I thought you didn't need my help! I hope you don't continue this losing streak because then you have to call me to come help you every time a digimon came into town!" Takato coldly said. "Good evening, Henry, Rika." 

Rika was angry at his comment which meant to her that he thought they were all weak, but she remained silent and decided she would have a talk with him later. 

Henry and Rika nodded, while the others remained silent. 

Then Ryo asked a question. "Who was that, Takato? Who was that dark knight?" 

"Me, you idiot. Didn't you see the flash? That is my other bio-merged form, ChaosGallantmon. Rather original, don't ya think?" Takato grinned. 

Terriermon was about to speak when he was tackled by a red blur. "Hi Terriermon! Nice to see you again!" 

"Nice to see you too, Guilmon!" Terriermon sweatdropped. Then Guilmon got off and rushed to Renamon. 

"Hello Renamon! Looking nice as always!" Guilmon happily commented while Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon sweatdropped. 

Then Guilmon turned to the rest of Tamers. Jeri smiled sweetly at him. 

Then he growled. "Tamers." Apparently Takato had told him about what the Tamers did to him. 

The Tamers were surprised at Guilmon's harsh tone because he was usually so innocent. Then Takato spoke. 

"Come on, Guilmon! Let's go home and get you some bread and peanut butter!" 

"Okay Takatomon!" Then Calumon flew onto Guilmon's head. "Hi Calumon!" Guilmon smiled. 

"Me too! I want bread too!!" Calumon said excitedly. 

Takato laughed. "Okay, Calumon. Let's go!" 

The tamers were even more shocked at seeing Takato's innocent side again after seeing him so different before. 

Then the three left setting out to Takato's bakery. 

Then Rika ran after them and Renamon followed her Tamer. 

They left the Tamers standing there. 

*** 

Takato was silently walking by himself. Guilmon and Calumon were currently playing hide-and-go seek while following Takato. 

"Hey Gogglehead wait for me!" A voice shouted. 

Takato turned around and came face to face with a panting Rika Nonaka. 

"Hi Rika and sorry for that comment I made! I didn't mean it the way you think." Takato smiled kindly. He might have been mean to the others but he would never be mean to her. Plus he had seen Rika clench her fist earlier. 

Rika held up a finger signaling to give her a minute to catch her breath. Her cheeks were pink from running. 

Rika shook her head. "You're forgiven, Gogglehead. This is why I hate running." 

Takato laughed. "You look cute when you're red, Rika." 

Rika glared. "What did YOU say, Gogglehead?" But inside she was blushing from Takato's comment. 

Takato smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." Although he had changed, he was still afraid of Rika as always. 

"Yeah. It'd better be nothing!" Rika threatened. "Gogglehead, why are you being so mean to them? I mean I think they've forgive you after all these years. I, on the other hand, can be mean because it's me." 

"Because... Takato began. "I don't want to forgive them yet. I want them to know what it feels like to be not good enough. That's how I felt when they fired me as the leader. I felt I wasn't good enough afterwards because I made one mistake! I mean Tai made that mistake and he was forgiven after and so did Davis. And I'm going to make sure they know what it's like to be abandoned by your best friends and besides they didn't even bother to find out where I went like Henry did." 

Rika nodded in understanding. "So will you ever forgive them? Go back to working with us again?" 

"Maybe." Takato simply said. Then he began walking again to catch up with his digimon. 

"Takato! Promise me that at least you'll go back to working with me and Brainiac?" Rika asked. She hoped that even though Takato won't go back to the Tamers at least he would back to his best friend and her. 

Takato turned around and shot her the sweetest smile he could muster. "Sure, Rika. Oh and by the way, you just called my by my name." 

Rika blushed lightly, but Takato could see it. "You sure know how to ruin the moment, Gogglehead." She made sure she had put an emphasis on the word 'Gogglehead.' 

Takato grinned and said two last words before leaving. "Bye, Rika." 

Rika nodded. 

Then Takato ran to catch up with his two digimon friends. 

Rika turned around and called. "Renamon!" 

"Yes, Rika?" Renamon asked as she jumped out of a nearby tree. 

Rika asked. "Do you think Gogglehead will come back to me- us again?" Rika caught herself a second after she said 'me.' 

"Of course, Rika. He does have you and Henry. Besides I have a feeling he will be doing some thinking tonight." Renamon responded before she jumped out of sight again. 

Renamon had heard Rika's mistake and flashed a look that looked like a grin. She could easily tell that Rika had a crush on the goggleheaded tamer and he still had one on her too. Yes, she knew that he had a crush on her Tamer for a while now, although she wasn't often seen, she could see the look on his face every time she was around him. 

Rika turned around after her partner had left and started heading home. 

"Hey Rika!" A voice shouted. 

Rika turned again. It was the blue-haired tamer and his dog, rabbit digimon. 

"What is it, Brainiac and make it quick! I'm tired right now and I want to go to bed!" Rika snapped. 

Terriermon joked. "Need your beauty rest, Queenie?" 

"No." Rika said as she knocked the digimon off his tamer's head. 

"Ouch! It was just a joke, Rika!" Terriermon whined while rubbing his head. 

Henry said. "Anyways! What were you and Takato talking about?" 

"I know! I know!" Terriermon jumped up and down raising his little paw. "They were making out behind a tree!" 

Then Rika kicked him and Henry just sweatdropped. 

Rika replied. "I was just asking him if he was going to forgive the others and come back again." 

"And?" Henry asked. 

Rika finished. "Maybe. But he also made me a promise." 

Henry nodded. "Which was?" 

Then Terriermon made another comment. "He would get hitched with Rika, have a baby with her, and live with her for the rest of his life!" 

Rika was already fuming by now and had turned red. She ran at Terriermon and started choking him. 

Henry noticed the redhead had turned red and he could tell that it was both from Terriermon's comment and her anger. He smiled that she had actually blushed. 

"R-Rika!! C-C-Can't breathe!!" Terriermon gasped. 

Then Henry calmed Rika down. 

"He promised." Rika glared at Terriermon, as he gulped. "That he would come back to you and me at least." 

Henry nodded and picked Terriermon up before leaving. "Thanks, Rika. Oh and I know you like him, Rika, but you just don't want to admit it yet." 

Rika screamed and stomped off toward her house. 

Henry grinned and Terriermon laughed. "Good going, Henry! I knew you had it in you!" 

Henry shook his head and walked home. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Davis's voice**: "Davis Motomiya here and I'll be speaking for Never Alone!! Wow what a sad history Takato has suffered with the Tamers! Will he ever forgive them and will Rika and Takato admit their feelings for each other? And who is Mirhiramon's boss that ChaosGallantmon mentioned? Find out next on Digimon: Digital Monsters" 

"P.S. Kelly apoligizes for any bashing that she has written but it's part of the story! If you guys wanted to know, this chapter is her longest one- 13 pgs!" 


	2. Hidden Secrets

Wow! I got 26 reviews for just one chapter of `Never Alone`? It's a dream come true! Anyways thanks for reviewing my story everyone! I just remembered I forgot to include why Jeri wasn't at the battle in the last chapter so sorry about that and I noticed a couple of problems within the chapter so I will revise. 

For the Devas that will appear, can someone please send me a Digimon website with the complete analysis of them? The site I use doesn't have it. 

Warnings: Please don't flame me if I made some mistakes b/c I didn't watch all of the Tamers' season.   
- This story has some mild language.   
-Couples: Rukato & maybe other couples like LeeJuri & RenaGuil   
-I might have made up some of the things that will occur and I definitely will change some things.   
-Some OOC-ness 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon in any way whatsoever! 

R & R! No flames only suggestions! 

FEEDBACK: 

Anthony1- Thanks for reviewing my story! 

TD- Thanks for the confirmation and your review! 

Neverwhere: Chaos Mode- Wow what an honor! Arigatou for the review and I'm very sorry for the OOC-ness. Can you be my beta-reader? I'd really appreciate it if you could! 

'No name'- Thank you for your review but I would like to know your name/nickname! 

Archangemon- Haha thank you! 

Twin-Dragon- Thank you! Hey! I have school so I can't update that quickly! 

Newbi- Thanks for the review I think. I know about how Mihiramon is an ultimate but I did that on purpose and so, all will be explained in due time. P.S. The Tamers are not weak, just that attack was a "surprise." 

EjgHorseLady- Thanks for the review! 

Cardcaptor Hikari- Yeah! Takato does look cool because he's supposed to look different and other reasons too! Thanks for the review! 

Summing the Stars- Of course! 

Dark Keeper- LOL! Thanks for the review and of course I'll update! 

Zerodragon- Of course, Takato still has to go through a lot before forgiving the Tamers! Thanks! 

Brassmonki- Thanks for the rather long review, I think. No offense but you demand way too much. I'm only a freshman, not an adult! Takato threw the goggles they GAVE him and the ones he was wearing were his old blue-tinted ones. I might get a Beta-reader if anyone wants to be mine (just e-mail). This is DIGIMON not EVANGELION! One more thing, this is ONLY and I repeat ONLY a fanfic NOT a book! 

Skittles the Sugar Fairy- Thank you! 

FireSamurai6269- Of course he's OOC! It's been 4 years and he's been through some mental and physical changes! Thanks for the review! 

Hmr- Haha! Thanks for the compliment and the review! 

C_R- I might have RenaGuil but I'm not sure about that either along with LeeJuri... Thank you for the review and I'll get right on it with the next chapter as soon as I'm free of homework, tests/quizzes, outside activities, and have ideas! 

Disturbed One- Thanks for the comments! 

Chris- Of course! Thanks for reviewing! 

'Another no name'- Thanks for reviewing but next please leave your name! Thanks! 

'Another no name'- Thanks for reviewing and thanks for telling brassmonki! 

OmnicromXR- Thanks for reviewing and of course I'll continue with those scenes! 

Dante- Wow! Thanks for the compliment; I appreciate it! But I don't have the best fanfic; a lot of other people have great Digimon fanfics too! 

Classic Coyboy- Thank you! 

Psycho G- Arigato! That's probably why I'm going to get a Beta-reader now. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Never Alone

Chapter Two 

**Hidden Secrets**

Henry and Jeri were waiting at the Shinjuku Park for Kazu and Kenta to finish their daily morning game. 

Henry was sitting on a bench to the side of Kazu and Kenta, deep in thought. _'How did Takato bio-merge into that dark knight? It's not even his true form, is it? And why couldn't we beat ONE ultimate? We had 2 megas, an ultimate, and two other digimon! What went wrong?' _

Henry was wondering why Takato had another form of his bio-merged evolution. What must have happened that caused this evolution and not Megidramon or even his correct form... 

Jeri was upset that Takato hated her and the Tamers except Henry and Rika, so much for their mistake all those years ago. But she admitted that she might be acting this way too if everyone else did the same thing to her. Did she and the Tamers cause him this much pain that now he has shun them of his life? 

She wanted him to forgive her because she wanted to be his friend again. Someone he hung out with and had fun with like he did with her when they were just normal kids who loved Digimon. Jeri wanted things to be back to normal again. 

He had changed emotionally and physically. He had changed from the sweet, innocent boy she once knew to a cold, different person that she couldn't recognize. 

Although she was still depressed over the fact that Leomon had died, she knew that someday he would come back to her... Somehow she has this feeling, it would be soon. 

*** 

Takato was walking to school with Gigimon in his backpack, once again eating bread. He was thinking about what Henry said yesterday. 

_(flashback) _

Henry nodded and picked Terriermon up before leaving. "Thanks, Rika. Oh and I know you like him, Rika, but you just don't want to admit it yet." 

_(end of flashback) _

Yes he had heard his and Rika's conversation and Terriermon's constant comments about the two of them being a couple. 

He had stopped running when he heard Henry calling Rika. He had turned back quietly to listen while Guilmon and Calumon were playing hide-and-go seek a few minutes away. 

He heard the whole thing and was wondering whether or not he should confront Rika. Probably not because she would probably beat him to a pulp if he ever mentioned that she, the Digimon Queen had blushed. 

Takato shook his head and smiled. _'It's impossible... Rika Nonaka the "Ice Queen" like a Gogglehead like me? Now that's a joke.' _

Takato chuckled and walked into the white building. Then he walked down the long winding hall and walked into the classroom. 

He opened the clean white door and entered. 

Takato smirked. Obviously he had made a reputation ever since he came back here because whenever he came into the classroom, the class would stare at him before resuming whatever they were doing. 

Then Ms. Asagi came in. She greeted the class and began doing the daily roll. Then all of a sudden, Ms. Asagi sighed. The five students whom were always late were still not here. 

"Great. Students, let's begin counting." The students grinned knowing what she meant. Whenever they started counting it was to see if Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Jeri, and Henry would make it to class not tardy. 

The class began in unison. "10..." 

Takato thought. 

_'I wonder if they use to do this to me...' _"9" 

_'This should be quite a show...' _Takato thought. 

"8" 

"7" 

"6" 

"5" _'Geez... they're slow.' _Takato grinned. 

"4" 

Then the door was pushed open with a great amount of force and five students rushed in red and without breath. 

The tamers said in unison. "We're sorry, Ms. Asagi. It won't happen again and please don't give us another lecture." 

Ms. Asagi sweatdropped and pointed them to their seats in the back of the room and the five nodded. 

Takato smirked. As the tamers walked by him, he spoke in a whisper that no one but them could hear. 

"What happened? A digimon attack you now?" He spoke coldly. 

The tamers either had no response to that or ignored it because they just sat down. 

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Tamers?" Takato smiled. 

Henry turned to his best friend. "Oh shut up, Takato." He grinned. "It's not as if you weren't ever late yourself." 

Takato smiled. "Whatever, Henry. Oh and by the way, I saw Terriermon on the way in here. Beware for trouble!" 

Henry slapped his forehead. "Crap." 

Takato chuckled and turned his head to the front of the class. 

*** 

Takato was sitting under his favorite tree thinking. _'Should I tell Henry my secrets? I don't know if he can handle it... The fact that I am something else besides a Tamer... Damn it! Why did I have to be there of all places and have secrets hidden from my friends? Oh well... Maybe I can tell Henry.' _

Takato sat up and saw Henry was walking toward him, smiling. 

Takato was suspicious. "Why are you smiling, Henry?" 

"Oh, nothing! So why did you want to see me, Takato?" Henry asked, grinning. 

Takato threatened. "If you and Terriermon play any thing on me, I will personally kick your ass halfway across the world!" 

Henry chuckled. He didn't say or so Terriermon was safe. 

"Don't worry Takato, I'm not planning anything! So back to business, what did you want to tell me?" Henry asked. 

Takato, however, wasn't sure that Henry was telling the truth so he let it go and decided to hunt down Terriermon later. 

"Anyways... Henry, I know being the smart ass that you are, you probably figured out why I have another bio-merged form. Am I correct?" Takato smiled. 

Henry grinned and nodded. "Because when you bio-merged to Megidramon, it was because of your emotions or your anger for instance. In ChaosGallantmon, I think you are feeling normal but you also feel a little bit on your powerful dark side. Right?" 

Takato smiled and clapped. "Bravo, Henry. You figured it out. But, do you know how I will get to my right form?" 

Henry thought about it for a minute and shook his head. "No. How?" 

Takato shrugged. "I don't know either." 

Henry sweatdropped. (A/N: anime style, that is.) 

Then Takato stood up and offered a hand. Henry took it and pulled himself up. 

"Geez Henry! No offense, but go on a diet." Takato laughed. 

Henry shrugged. "Whatever. At least, I'm not a walking bag of bones like you." 

"Shut up, Henry! So did you tell Jeri you like her?" Takato grinned slyly. 

Henry blushed hotly. "You know?" 

"Hey! I may be a Gogglehead, but I'm not an idiot! Being your best friends, Terriermon and I have known since the day you met her. You practically drool everytime you see her!" Takato laughed loudly as they were walking away from the tree. 

Henry slapped him on the head. 

"Ouch! Only Rika hits me, ya know!" Takato said as he rubbed his head. 

Henry nudged Takato. "So only Rika gets to hit you? My, don't I feel un-special. You only let girls you like hit you on the head, huh?" 

Takato blushed tomato-red. "Oh shut up, Henry!" 

The duo walked continuously toward their next class together. 

While Takato was walking, he continued thinking. _'I'll just tell Henry when I'm ready to. Right now, I can't tell if he can handle it or not. Although I'm pretty sure he can, I HAVE to make sure. This is a huge secret that could mean the end of me if I can't use it correctly.' _

(A/N: I know this story is supposed to be serious and all but know this, I had sugar earlier) 

*** 

Rika was walking home trying to figure out what happened last night. 

_*flashback begins*_

"Now! Time to say bye bye, Mihiramon!" ChaosGallantmon turned to the tiger Digimon. "Whoever your boss is, tell him to back off unless he wants his ass kicked!" 

"DEMON'S DISASTER!" 

The attack obliterated the holy beast and then the black knight absorbed the data. 

_*end of flashback*_

Why couldn't all five tamers beat one measly little ultimate? And what did Gogglehead mean by 'his master'? Did he know something the Tamers didn't? 

All these questions and more were running through Rika's mind. Rika shook her head and decided later she and Gogglehead were going to have another little chat. 

*** 

Takato was in his room watching Digimon on tv and doing his homework at the same time. Gigimon was on Takato's bed sleeping after a long day of snacking on leftover bread that he got from Takato's parents. 

*rumble* 

Takato stood up quickly and walked over to wake up Gigimon. 

"Gigimon, wake up!" Takato shook his little red friend. 

Gigimon turned over and giggled in his sleep. "Yay! A mountain of bread!" 

Takato sweatdropped. Then he thought of a plan and smirked. "Gigimon, I have some fresh warm bread here and a jar of peanut butter too!" 

Gigimon was up in a second and licked his lips. "Where's the food, Takatomon?" 

"Later, Gigimon. There's some trouble outside." Takato said. 

Gigimon smiled. "Okay." Then he hopped into Takato's open arms and both walked out. 

"We'll be right back, Mom!" Takato called out before opening the door. 

"Okay but be careful, Takato!" Mrs. Matsuki shouted. 

Takato replied before going out. "Sure, Mom!" 

Takato had told his parents all about him being a tamer and Guilmon being his partner. His parents were proud of him and allowed Guilmon to stay in the house as long as he didn't make a mess and was in his in-training form. But Takato knew that sometimes his parents were worried that someday he would get hurt. He knew he would be fine because he had his buddy to protect him. 

Takato walked out into the street and ran into a giant pig digimon. 

"Holy crap!" Takato cursed. 

Then he took out his digimon analyzer and it read: 

_Name: Vikaralamon   
Attacks: Boar Fog   
Type: Holy Beast (Boar) _

Vikaralamon began attacking the buildings and roared fiercely. 

"And I thought Guilmon had a large stomach!" Someone commented. 

Guilmon shouted. "Hey!" 

Henry and the rest of the Tamers showed up. 

"What are YOU doing here, Tamers?" Takato asked coldly. 

Ryo replied. "Hey, you may be the Strongest Tamer, Takato, but we have a right to protect this city as much as you do." 

"Hmph! Let's see if you can handle another Deva!" Takato retorted. 

Everyone thought the same thought. _'Deva?' _

Then he turned around and yelled. "Guilmon, time to Digivolve!" 

Guilmon: _"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!" _

The red dinosaur turned to the pig and roared. 

"Where are your cards, Gogglehead?" Rika asked curiously, since she knew that he could beat the pig with them. 

Takato scratched his head. "Uh... I forgot them?" 

The tamers sweatdropped. (A/N: Hey! Takato is forgetful, remember?) 

"Attack, Growlmon!" Takato ordered. 

Guilmon ran up to the giant pig and shouted. "Pyro Blaster!" 

Although the attack was a direct hit, it didn't stop Vikaralamon from eating off the town. 

Takato shouted to Growlmon. "It's no use, Growlmon! Digivolve again!" 

Growlmon: "Growlmon digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!" 

WarGrowlmon growled angrily. "Atomic Blaster!" 

Finally the attack hit him and the giant boar turned around and roared. "Who dares to stand in my way?" 

"Um... me?" WarGrowlmon said. 

Vikaralamon attacked. "Boar Fog!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Davis's voice: **"Hey again! A cliffhanger huh? Anyways, what secrets are Takato hiding and who were Devas he was talking about? Find on next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 

P.S. Kelly needs some help with the Tamer season and the Devas, etc. If you know a lot about the season please e-mail her! (You also have to have written a story about the Tamers) Thanks and see ya next time "Never Alone!" 


	3. Walking Down Memory Lane

I'm baaaccck!! And I'm very sorry for the hiatus! But anyways, thanks for 62 reviews? Oh my god, I'm going to faint!! (faints) 

Terriermon, who had just arrived, sweatdropped at the sight and began finishing what Kelly couldn't. 

"Sorry about that. We'll get Kelly back later. Anyways I'll be taking her place until she gets back on her feet. (tries to remember what Kelly said)" 

"Oh yeah! She is very happy with all the reviews Never Alone is getting and is sorry for the mistakes she made but the first chapters were revised... And Kelly still needs the stats/descriptions (an example: ChaosGallantmon from 1st chapter) if you have a link please put it in your review! Okay now back to business! Can I have some smelling salts, please?" 

Takato walks in with the smelling salt. 

"Thanks, Gogglehead. Now I hope she doesn't sneeze in my face... Never mind, I'll just dump cold water instead. Hey Gogglehead, go get me some water!" Terriermon shouted. 

"I'm not your servant, Terriermon." Takato grumbled. 

Terriermon smiled. "Maybe so... But Rika is!" 

Takato blushed and walked away quickly. 

Terriermon ordered. "Why are you still reading this? Go read the story!" 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon in any way whatsoever! 

**Warnings**: Please don't flame me if I made some mistakes b/c I didn't watch all of the Tamers' season.   
- This story has some mild language.   
-Couples: Rukato & maybe other couples like LeeJuri & RenaGuil   
-I made up some of the things that will occur and the order of events will be different.   
-Some OOC-ness 

Thanks to Daneel Rush, Neverwhere: Chaos Mode, Black, Firehedgehog, and Digidestined of Courage for giving me inspiration and courage to be able to write my own Digimon Tamers (Rukato of course!) story! 

No flames, only suggestions! R & R! ^^ Enjoy! 

By the way, thanks to all my reviewers! I'm sorry I can't type a personal reply to everyone because there are like 36 reviews I got and so well… You get the point! So thanks again to everyone to reviewed my story and I'll try to update again as soon as possible! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Never Alone**

Chapter 3 

_Walking down Memory Lane_

Takato was walking home after a long tiring day of lectures and tests at school. He couldn't stand walking home alone without a friend, but he still stood by the reason why- letting his friends feel what it was like to be deserted and shunned. 

Still he couldn't help think what it would be like to be able to hang out with his friends and have fun with them again. 

He was walking slowly toward Guilmon's old shed. He wanted to go there because he just wanted to see if it was still there. He saw the gray shed and walked toward it when he notice some kids nearby playing soccer. Then he sighed. 

He still remembered the old days before the Megidramon incident, when the Tamers all hung out together. 

Ryo would be playing a fun Digimon Card game with Henry, while Kazu and Kenta cheered for their idol. Rika would be sitting under the shade of a tree with her beautiful violet orbs closed and hands behind her head, resting. Jeri would be sitting next to Henry observing the game while silently cheering for Henry. And Takato? Well he would be standing near Rika under another tree watching the digimon play tag. 

Takato sighed again. He really did miss the old days and the way things used to be. But of course, time changes everyone and everything. 

Nothing could change the fact that Megidramon was produced of Takato's anger and rage and the fact that the Tamers had abandoned him. Also the fact that he had mistakenly been at the same time and place as the event occurred and that moment had changed his life, making him more than a Tamer. 

He couldn't tell anyone because right now, besides the fact that there was no one he could trust, besides Guilmon and Henry, the event gave him something that made him both good and evil. And right now, it was out of control because of his dark side. Takato couldn't tell Henry because he didn't want Henry getting hurt when his secret got out of control and made Takato change, evilly. 

Takato sighed for the umpteenth time and continued walking. He stared at the shed for a moment and then walked inside. 

Everything in sight filled his mind with memories from when Guilmon was created to when Guilmon was allowed to finally move into Takato's room. 

Takato fought against the tears that were threatening to pour down his tan face as he remembered the day he cried and screamed his heart out. But one tear escaped down his face and onto the stone cold floor. He sniffed and ran out of the shed. Then he ran all the way home, stifling his tears of sorrow. 

*** (A/N: I know you guys are wondering, what happened to the battle scene with the Deva? Well I decided to do a flashback, so you'll see it later) 

Rika walked home wearing a coat and holding an umbrella. It had started to rain not long after school ended. She silently thanked Renamon for dropping by the house and getting her a coat and umbrella. 

Just then, she saw a familiar brunette with a black hooded sweatshirt on and dark jeans running by. 

She ran after the Goggleheaded boy, obviously knowing who it was. (A/N: It's *singsong* a Rukato scene!!! Are you excited? Me too!) 

Rika saw him turn a corner and followed him. She saw Takato sitting on the steps of his parents' bakery. 

Rika walked slowly, but surely up to the grief-stricken boy. 

"Hey Gogglehead." Rika said calmly with a hint of worry in her voice. 

Takato wiped his tears and sniffed. "Hi Rika. What are you doing here?" 

(A/N: I wrote this scene because I wanted everyone to know what the real Takato, not the dark Takato, but the real one felt on the inside in reality.) 

Rika asked. "Hey... are you okay?" 

"Fine. Absolutely fine." Takato lied, struggling to put on a fake smile. 

Rika snorted. "Yeah right and I'm Miss Happy Go Lucky! What's the matter?" 

Takato shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Rika." 

Rika laughed lightly. "If there's one thing I know about you, Gogglehead, it's that you are the worst liar I've ever met." 

Takato smiled. "I don't know whether to accept it as a compliment or an insult." 

"I think it's both." Rika grinned. 

Takato asked. "So what did you want?" 

"What is a Deva that you mentioned last night?" Rika asked curiously. 

Takato smiled. He knew sometime, now or later, someone would ask him what he meant. 

Takato took in a deep breath and looked up into the dark, stormy sky while Rika sat down beside him on the steps, sharing the umbrella. 

(A/N: Isn't that cute? ^^) 

Takato began explaining. (A/N: I forgot to mention that I get my Deva info from a site called "The Tamer Reality." E-mail me if you want the URL) 

"There are 12 of these Digimon. They are soldiers of the Southern Digital Guardian, Zhuqiamon a.k.a the Human Hater. They are supposedly '_heavenly_' but in my opinion, they're rather violent for being allegedly good. (Rika laughed) But anyways, they are the "divine" soldiers of Buddhist Mythology. Their forms are centered on the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. All of them are ultimate level digimon and are known as the Devas. They keep attacking us because they refuse to be tamed by humans." 

Rika nodded. Then she asked. "How do you know this?" 

Takato shrugged. "Met one. Threatened him. He spilled. End of story." 

Rika sweatdropped. '_Wow, an explanation in less than 10 words._' 

Takato smiled. "They're pretty easy to defeat without even needing your cards. But I've been noticing they've been getting more powerful. I'm guessing its cause they might be getting power from Zhuqiamon." 

Rika nodded again and stood up. "Thanks I guess, Gogglehead." 

Takato grinned. "You're welcome, Rika. And thanks for being a good friend." 

Rika smiled. "No problem. Just don't mention we had this chat to anyone or you're toast." 

Takato nodded and waved good-bye before going inside. 

Rika stood there silently under her umbrella in the rain. She was trying to remember what happened the night before. 

*_flashback_* 

WarGrowlmon attacked the brown pig. "Atomic Blaster!" 

Vikaralamon brushed off the attack. "Oh please. You call that an attack? That Tamer of yours only makes you weak! Boar Fog!" 

WarGrowlmon dodged the attack. "How would you know? Takatomon is my best friend and he makes me stronger because of our bond!" 

Takato couldn't help but smile at that comment. "WarGrowlmon! It's time to biomerge!" 

WarGrwlmon nodded and de-digivolved then he replied. "Let's go show that big pig how strong our friendship really is, Takatomon!" 

Takato nodded and smiled. 

hen he held up his digivice. 

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!**

"Guilmon Biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!" 

The black knight digimon stepped forward. "Now, Vikaralamon, would you like to repeat that last statement again? The one about a Tamer making their partner weaker?" 

Vikaralamon gulped nervously. He knew he didn't stand a chance against a mega, ESPECIALLY this mega. 

"Boar Fog!" 

The attack was direct but it didn't even scratch ChaosGallantmon's armor. 

ChaosGallantmon smirked. "My turn. Demon's Disaster!" 

The attack destroyed the Deva, leaving the Tamers stunned at the powerful attack. They could also see that Takato was actually still his old self sometimes, probably only with Guilmon, Rika, and Henry. 

ChaosGallantmon then de-digivolved into a human boy and a large red dinosaur digimon who both walked away from the scene of the battle. 

*_end of flashback_* 

Rika shook her head and walked toward her own home. '_I guess Gogglehead was right after all._' 

*** 

Takato ran into his room and jumped into his warm bed, looking forward to a night of needed sleep. 

Unlike his digimon partner, who was eating all the extra bread, his parents gave him. 

Takato stared at his best friend and smiled. '_I guess last night's battle really took a lot of energy._' 

Gigimon finished the last of the bread and hopped into Takato's welcoming arms and fell into a deep slumber. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Davis's voice**: "So it looks like things are settling down. But the question still remains: will Takato ever forgive the Tamers for what they've down? And what secrets does Takato have that are so important he can't tell even his best (human) friend? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!" 

"P.S. This is chapter was only 6 pages long but it took forever to type because of Kelly's writer's block and practically no time to write it! So she apologizes once again and will try to update again soon! 


	4. The Demon's Return, Part One

Me: "Thank you everyone for your reviews! And no thanks to Terriermon's mean wake-up call (glares at Terriermon), I'm back!" 

Terriermon: (gulps) 

Me: "I also apologize for confusing some people but Chapter 3 was meant as sort of an intermission, flashback, and to kind of reveal some stuff. Plus, I never meant for ChaosGallantmon to be evil, only dark. And one last thing, the secret actually has to do with both why Takato is ChaosGallantmon and why he hasn't biomerge into Gallantmon. So stay tune to Never Alone to find out Takato's secret!" 

Me: "I also am sorry AGAIN--" 

Terriermon: "Geez Kelly! How many times do you have to say sorry? Once or twice is enough, we don't need to hear it a hundred times!" 

Me: "Oh shut up, Terriermon! Anyways, sorry for not writing long enough! But if you people want a chapter out soon, sometimes I will have to make my chapters a little short! Believe me! I'm doing the best I can with writing my chapters, getting them out soon, and pleasing you readers! This will also be the last time I say "sorry." Thanks to _Neverwhere: Chaos Mode_ for beta-reading my chapter!" 

**DISCLAIMER**: Okay people! I don't own Digimon in any way, shape, or form besides my stories!! (Sighs) I don't even know why I bother! 

Arigato for the reviews! R & R! NO FLAMES, ONLY SUGGESTIONS!! 

P.S. Hey OmnicromXR, I really do consider that last part of your review, a flame. What is that suppose to mean? So what if I advertise? I just want my story to read by good Digimon authors! (Mainly Rukato authors)! If you don't like it, you don't have to read my story... How did you even know that? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Never Alone**

Chapter 4- _The Demon's Return, Part One_

Takato was helping his parents in the bakery on a Sunday. He was helping them bake and was currently standing at the cash register for any arriving customers. His mom was baking in the back and his dad was out taking a break so only Takato was in the front of the store. 

Then the door opened and the bell rung signaling a coming customer. In walked Jeri Katou. 

She smiled warmly to Takato and in response, he grunted, taking the smile off Jeri's face. 

Jeri tried very hard to pretend she didn't hear that, so she picked a loaf of break and placed it on the counter to pay. 

Takato, however, didn't have to pretend, he had an expressionless face on and that was it. Then he took the loaf and said the price. "That'll be $2.49." 

Jeri handed him 3 dollars. (A/N: Sorry I don't know how to write the Jap. Currency so I'm using American!) 

Takato took it and opened the cash register and handed Jeri her change. Then he sat down on the chair. 

Suddenly Takato sensed something and probably so did Gigimon because he hopped out of his hiding place and nodded to Takato. 

He nodded back and called out to his mom. "Mom, I'm going to go take a break! Can you watch the shop for me?" 

Mrs. Matsuki replied. "Sure sweetie! Hurry back and be careful!" 

Takato grabbed Gigimon and ran out after closing the door. 

Jeri heard the reply since she was still standing there. She was confused. Why would Takato's mom say _be careful_ if he was only going out for a walk? Then she realized why. It was a digimon because Guilmon was going with him. 

Jeri took out her yellow cell phone and called Henry. 

"Hello? Is Henry there?" 

Suzie who had picked up the phone called for her brother. "Henwy!! Your dream girl is on the phone!" 

Henry shouted. "Suzie! I don't dream about her! Hello?" 

Jeri blushed when she heard what Suzie had said. _'Does he like me?'_ (A/N: LeeJeri moment!) 

Jeri shook out of thought. "Henry?" 

(Hey Jeri! Sorry about Suzie, she just had some sugar...) 

Jeri replied. "It's okay. Hey! Takato just ran out of the bakery in a hurry, I think there's a digimon. Can you get the others?" 

(Sure. Why are you at the bakery anyways?) 

"I was getting some bread for my dad." 

(I see. We'll meet you there. Bye.) 

"Okay. See you there!" 

Jeri hung up and placed the phone back in her purse and followed Takato. 

*** 

Takato with Gigimon in his sweatshirt hood, rushed to meet his friend. Takato ran into Guilmon's Shed to greet the digimon. 

Takato waved to his friend. "Well, my friend, it's been a while!" 

The stranger nodded before stepping out of the shadows. "Yes it has been, Takato. Good to see you, pineapple head!" 

Takato smiled. "Likewise, Impmon." (A/N: Come on people! The title of this chapter is of course referring to Impmon! If you didn't know, how can you be a Digimon Fan? Now give me a GASP! *GASP*) 

The little demon chuckled. "I would of thought you'd still be mad at me for what I did to Leomon and I guess... to you too." 

Takato shook his head. "No. I forgive you because one, Leomon can come back and two, I guess what you did was kind of good because you showed me what the difference between true friends and friends is." 

Impmon nodded in understanding. "You do realize that the others are coming, right? They probably got a message somehow." 

Takato nodded. "Yeah, but it's okay. If they do attack you for what you did, I'll protect you." 

"I still don't get it, Gogglehead. Why are you helping me anyways? I practically destroyed your life and killed a friend of yours. So why?" Impmon asked curiously. 

"Because... Takato began. "Everyone deserves a second chance. The Tamers need to learn that lesson to be friends with me again. In fact, they'll have to accept that I'm friends with you." 

Impmon smiled for once. "Thanks Gogglehead. Now I see what that Ice Queen sees in you. You're a good friend." 

Takato blushed. "Oh shut up, Impmon." 

Impmon snickered. "And here I thought we were friends?" 

Takato replied with an 'hmph!' 

*** 

Henry led the Tamers to the area where they were going to meet Jeri. He saw a girl wearing a green dress with a yellow shirt inside sitting on a bench. 

He called out. "Jeri!" 

The girl stood up and waved. "Hey guys! I saw Takato go into Guilmon's old shed. I decided to wait here for you guys before going in." 

"Good idea. It's not safe to go in there without a strong guy like me." Kazu bragged. 

Rika looked around, mockingly. "Where? I don't see one." 

The others laughed while Kazu sighed. "I guess, some people just don't appreciate my talents." 

Terriermon laughed out loud. "What talents? Other than the fact that you brag too much for your own good." 

Kazu replied. "Whatever, Terriermon." 

Henry smiled. "Anyways, I don't think any of the Digimon we've encountered so far would fit into the shed." 

Ryo nodded in agreement. "That's true. Whatever Gogglehead is doing in there must be important if he was in such a big rush to get here." 

Rika growled. "NOBODY, Akiyama, nobody will call Gogglehead, Gogglehead except ME." 

Ryo raised his hands and backed away from the angry Digimon Queen. 

Kenta sighed before he walked into the shed. "Let's move it or lose it, guys." 

Everyone followed Kenta inside. 

It was dark and quiet as usual. The Tamers saw a light and walked to where Takato and Impmon was. 

Takato snickered. "Well, look who finally showed up! I was wondering when you guys would show up." 

The Tamers remained silent. 

Takato continued. "I have an old friend here who has been waiting to see you guys." 

Out of the darkness, walked a small demon digimon with a red bandana around his neck. 

Jeri screamed. "OH MY GOD!" 

Impmon grinned. "Nice to see you too, Puppet Girl." 

Jeri yelled. "YOU!! What are YOU doing here?" 

Impmon laughed. "I'm here because I want to be. Haven't you heard of free will? And because Takato invited me." 

Jeri stomped up to Takato and slapped him. (A/N: I'm truly sorry about the slapping thing! It's painful for me write it too!) The Tamers and the Digimon gasped as the slap echoed. 

Takato flinched a little bit before an angry look crossed his face. Impmon and Gigimon jumped in front of Takato, ready to attack Jeri when he gave command. But Takato shook his head and raised a hand. The digimon backed down. 

Jeri asked angrily. "How DARE you bring him here? You know just as well as everyone else here, I NEVER wanted to see his face again!" 

Takato lashed back at Jeri. "How DARE you not forgive him? Impmon is sorry and you guys didn't even give him a chance to explain why he did what he did or how he even digivolved!" 

"I DON'T need to know! All I know is he killed my Digimon partner and has caused me so much grief!" Jeri shot back. 

Takato replied irately. "Well then! If you want to be my friend again, you had better learn to deal with Impmon because he is MY friend. Even though, Impmon was partly a cause of destroying my life, he showed me what kind of friends you guys really were! I made ONE mistake and you guys seemed to decide to desert me just like that! Never once giving me a chance to redeem myself!" 

The Tamers and the digimon were silent. 

Takato continued. "And I am telling you right now, if one of you EVER threaten or suddenly decide to absorb Impmon's data, I will PERSONALLY fight you until I take every bit of data your digimon has!" 

Jeri and the rest of the Tamers gasped. However one smart mouth decided to start a challenge. 

Ryo spoke up. "What makes you think you can take all of us, Takato?" 

Takato smirked. "I don't have to. I have Beezlemon and he is all I need. You guys couldn't even defeat him and you think you can defeat me as well, a mega that has powers beyond your wildest dreams? (laughs) I'd like to see the day!" 

Ryo replied. "I bet Justimon could defeat you one-on-one." 

Takato laughed. "Ooh! A challenge. Now let's see, Ryo, our Legendary Tamer and Digimon King, are you willing to put your friendship and Digimon partner on the line because of a worthless bet? Are you?" 

Ryo was silent. Takato knew he had hit a string. 

Henry had noticed that during this "meeting," Takato's Hazard sign had been flashing the whole time. It was obvious that Ryo shouldn't have defied Takato then. 

Then Guilmon growled. "Takatomon, it's time." 

Takato turned around to his best friend. "Let's go Guilmon." 

Both Tamer and digimon ran outside and while running, Takato held up his digivice. 

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION 

"Guilmon... biomerge to... ChaosGallantmon!" 

The black knight flew off to a certain government building, followed by a Impmon hitching a ride. (A/N: This one is a piece of cake to guess!) 

"Let's go people! I've got digimon data to collect!" Rika snapped breaking the silence. 

And with that, She and Renamon followed Takato again. Soon everyone but Henry and Terriermon left. 

Henry asked a serious-looking Terriermon. "Do you think Takato is right? That we should forgive Impmon, Terriermon?" 

Terriermon shrugged. "I don't know but I think the better question is who should be the one(s) asking for forgiveness? Takato or us?" 

Henry was astonished. "Wow Terriermon! This has to be a record- you haven't made a wise crack all night!" 

Terriermon rolled his eyes and crossed his small arms. "Momentai Henry! I still have the rest of my life and yours to make up for the lost time! Come on! We can't keep your girlfriend to-be waiting, now can we?" 

Henry shook his head and sighed. "I should've kept my mouth shut." 

Terriermon giggled and then jumped back into his place on his Tamer's head. 

*** 

"Hey Gogglehead! Where are we going?" Impmon yelled from ChaosGallantmon's shoulder. 

ChaosGallantmon smiled. "We're going to find ourselves that Deva, Guilmon picked up." 

"Aww man! Those Devas are back?" Impmon whined. "And just when I thought I had escaped them, I just had to come back here and bump into them again!" 

ChaosGallantmon laughed. "This time, Impmon, you can take them on. Besides so far only 5 have shown their faces." 

Impmon replied sarcastically. "Woo-hoo." 

ChaosGallantmon grinned. "We're here." 

"Let's go!" Impmon cried before jumping off ChaosGallantmon and digivolving to Beezlemon. 

"Have fun!!" ChaosGallantmon waved. 

Beezlemon grinned. "You too!" 

Both went their separate ways but they didn't get too far when they ran into two Devas. 

ChaosGallantmon yelled. "That sheep Deva is Pajiramon and her attack is Thunder Stomp Crossbow. That ox Deva is Vajiramon and his attacks are Deva Blade, Mega Blade, and Tera Blade!" 

"Poor old sheep, only one attack? That's pathetic!" Beezlemon commented. 

Just then the Tamers arrived at the scene to see two Devas. 

"Great, more data for us! Renamon, walk all over him!" Rika said. 

Renamon jumped into sight and attacked Vajiramon. "Diamond Storm!" 

Vajiramon dodged. "Do you actually think a mere Digimon such as yourself can defeat me?" 

Rika yelled. "Renamon, lets him what kind of mere digimon you are!" 

DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE 

Renamon... digivolve to... Kyuubimon! 

"Let's go!" Rika ordered. 

Rika slashed a card. "Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activate!" 

Kyuubimon sped toward the Ox digimon and attacked again. "Fox Tail Inferno!" 

Vajiramon leapt out of the way again. "Amazing. You, Kyuubimon, are so graceful yet very powerful indeed. Join us Devas and leave your Tamer!" 

Kyuubimon remained silent. 

"It's all about Rika and Renamon, huh? First IceDevimon and Rika, now this? Doesn't ANYONE out there want me?" Terriermon whined. 

"Terriermon!" 

Rika snapped back. "Do you actually think that I want these digimon to take away, Renamon?" 

Terriermon sighed. "Still can't take a joke, huh?" 

"Shut up, Rabbit!" Rika said before she returned her concentration on the digimon. 

Kyuubimon replied. "In your dreams, Vajiramon. Even though Rika may be cold-hearted sometimes, but she is my friend and partner! And I would never give her up! Over my dead body!" 

"Technically," Terriermon began. "it's _'dead digital data body.'_ (Kyuubimon turned her head and glared at him) But... that's okay! Say it how you want!" 

Henry sighed. "Terriermon, I extremely suggest you shut up for the rest of the night unless you want to remain alive." 

_'Why me?'_ He thought. 

Terriermon pouted. "Aw nuts!" 

Pajiramon suddenly attacked. "Thunder Stomp Crossbow!" 

Kyuubimon dodged the arrows. (A/N: It is arrows right?) 

"This is getting old. Finish him!" Rika ordered. 

Kyuubimon... digivolve to… Taomon! 

Taomon attacked. "Talisman of Light!" 

Vajiramon quickly dodged the attack and attacked back. "Mega Blade!" 

The attack hits Taomon unwarningly and she de-digivolves. "Taomon!" Rika yells. 

ChaosGallantmon angrily yells. (In Guilmon's voice) "TAOMON!! (turns to Vajiramon) YOU will pay for what you did! Demon's Disaster!" 

The attack completely obliterates the Ox Deva. 

"Vajiramon! Thunder Stomp Crossbow!" Pajiramon aimed for ChaosGallantmon. 

The attack was direct but didn't lay a single scratch. "Wow. Nice Attack. My--" 

Beezlemon interrupted him. "Lemme do it, Pineapple Head! Please, please, please!!" 

"Alright. You can have her." ChaosGallantmon sighed. 

Beezlemon cheered. "Woo-hoo! My turn! Double Impact!" 

The blast (A/N: Is it a blast?) completely annihilated the Sheep Deva. Beezlemon absorbed the data and then a bright flash overcame him. 

Out walked Impmon, followed by ChaosGallantmon de-digivolved to Takato and Gigimon. 

Takato and Gigimon walked away toward home with Impmon by his side. 

"Hey Gogglehead" and "Hey Takato! Wait up!" caught the Goggleheaded Tamer's attention. 

Takato turned around to see Henry, Rika and their digimon following him while the others had probably gone home. 

"Yes?" He simply asked. 

Henry asked. "What's the Deva you mentioned earlier?" 

"I think you can figure that out, Henry. You are "Einstein" aren't you?" Takato smiled. 

Impmon and Terriermon chuckled. 

Henry ignored the comment. "I saw that so far all these weird digimon that have been appearing all have something in common—They're all from the Zodiac. Right?" 

Takato and Rika nodded. 

Henry turned to Rika. "How do you know?" 

"Gogglehead told me since I was the only one to ask." Rika explained. 

Henry raised a brow and smiled. "All I don't know is who is their boss? I mean, it's obvious they're after us." 

Takato answered. "You know that 4 Digital Guardian theory from the show? (Henry nodded) Well the Southern Digital Guardian, Zhuqiamon, is the boss." 

Henry gasped. "They're really real?" 

Takato nodded. "As real as Guilmon being able to finish all the bread made in a week." 

Rika laughed. 

"Come on, Gigimon. Time to go home, Mom's going to be worried." Takato said. "Impmon, do you want to stay with us or in the Shed?" 

"Stay with you and your bread-scarfing digimon? No Way!! I'll take my chances in the Shed!" Impmon yelled. 

Everyone laughed. 

Takato waved. "See you later, guys!" 

They returned the good-bye and Takato, Gigimon, and Impmon set off. 

Henry turned to Rika and the digimon. "I guess Takato really has changed. Or at least a little bit anyways." 

Rika agreed. "Yeah. Too bad Puppet Girl and the others still won't ask for forgiveness or forgive him at least." 

Henry nodded. "Let's go, Terriermon. We gotta go, it's already seven thirty and Dad's going to kill me. See ya Rika." 

Rika nodded. "Hey Renamon?" 

Renamon jumped out to be seen visibly. "Yes Rika?" 

"I guess Gogglehead really was right about Digimon not being fighting tools but real friends, best friends at least." Rika said. 

Renamon remained silent but silently agreed. There was silence as the full moon shone brightly and the wind blew furiously and leaves flew. 

Rika finally said, breaking the silence. "Let's go Renamon. It's getting cold and Grandma's going to be wondering where we went." 

Renamon nodded. Then Rika turned around and headed home with Renamon following close. 

_'Yeah... Gogglehead was right after all... Digimon may not be humans, but they can be the bestest friends a human could ever ask for.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Davis's voice**: "Hey everyone! Wow, Impmon has returned, huh? Will the Tamers ever be forgiven or forgive Takato? What is Terriermon's prank and what was that building? What secrets do Takato still hold? Is there love in the air? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!" 

("This chapter was 10 1/2 pages by the way! So be happy! And **Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**") 


	5. The Demon's Return, Part Two

Me: "Arigato to all my reviewers!! Without you guys, **Never Alone** wouldn't still be here! I've finally updated it and so you people should be very happy, right? Sorry about the "Hazard sign" thing… I thought Takato really had it but if you've read Daneel Rush's stories and you'd know they include the sign thing. PLEASE read the warnings! It's driving me insane that people still don't know that this is AU! 

Terriermon: *happily sighs* "It's nice to know that I'm a celebrity since I'm featured in every chapter before the actual chapter." 

Me: "Great. Now you're going to let it go to your head, huh?" 

Terriermon jumps up and down. "Definitely!" 

Me: *sighs* "Anyways! I don't own Digimon in any way, shape or form so yeah... No flames, only suggestions. As you know Chapter 4 and 5 are circling around Impmon, right? Sorry for the centering thing, I was just testing something out and it screwed up. Arigatou to Neverwhere for beta-reading!" 

I give up! FLAME or REVIEW all you want! Sorry for my mistakes, but in the next chapter I will fix them! 

**Warnings**: Please don't flame me if I made some mistakes b/c I didn't watch all of the Tamers' season.   
-Couples: Rukato & maybe Leejuri and RenaGuil.   
-I might have MADE UP some of the things that will occur or changed the events. 

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! ^^ 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Never Alone**

Chapter 5: _The Demon's Return, Part Two_

Takato was sitting in the middle of fourth period, History, almost falling off into dreamland. History was an easy enough subject, but all the wars he had to know about were giving him a headache. He could barely tell the difference between World War l and World War ll. (A/N: *laughs* I can't either!) 

He was wondering when he could leave to go to 5th period, Spanish. (A/N: That's my elective! And it's a killer!) All Takato wanted was to get this day over with so he could go home and sleep. 

This morning he had woken up late and had to skip breakfast to make it to school before the bell rung. 

Suddenly Takato's teacher, Mr. Park (A/N: That's my History teacher's name, but he's not as boring as how I'm writing.), cleared his throat. 

"Class, may I have your attention, please?" Mr. Park announced. 

Most of the class woke up from their "slumber," and stared at their teacher. 

He continued. "As you may know, Christmas is coming up and Winter Break is next Friday. I thought we should do something fun and have a Christmas activity before the break. Our activity is "Secret Santa!" 

Half the class cheered, the rest groaned at the thought of spending more money. 

Mr. Park laughed. "I have a box with all your names in it and all you have to do is draw the name and then buy that person a gift. Please keep the name of your "recipient" private." 

Takato groaned. He had Jeri and Rika in this class and he was certain he didn't want to get Jeri's name. If he could get Rika, he'd be the happiest person in the world, even if she would probably sock him afterwards. 

"Takato?" His teacher called out. 

Takato stood up and walked over to the box. Then he nervously picked out a piece of paper. It read: Jeri Katou. 

Takato slapped his forehead. "Crap." 

Mr. Park asked. "Something wrong, Mr. Matsuki?" 

Takato shook his head. "No, sir." Then Takato walked back to his seat and sat down and sighed. 

Rika walked over to him while their classmates picked out from the box. "Hey Gogglehead. So who'd you get?" 

Takato sighed. "Jeri." 

Rika laughed. "This should be interesting, huh?" 

"Anyways…" Takato began. "Who'd you get, Rika?" 

Rika glared. "No way, am I telling you Matsuki." 

Takato whined. "Hey! No fair! I told you!" 

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have done that. Later." Rika chuckled walking away. 

Takato wondered. '_Sometimes I wonder what I see in her…_' (A/N: Don't kill me!) 

*** (Wong Residence) 

Takato rang the bell to the home of his best friend. 

He heard someone rush to the door, on the way stumbling over things. 

Henry opened the door and then leaned on the doorway, trying to catch his breath. 

"Hey... Takato... What's... up?" Henry asked, gasping. 

Takato grinned. "Hey Henry. Do I want to know what happened?" 

Henry held up one finger, signaling 'hold on a sec'. Then He took a big breath and said. "Terriermon." 

Takato laughed. "What'd he do this time?" 

"My so-called friend set up traps all over the house because of what I did to him yesterday." Henry glared but then quickly smiled at Takato's confused look. "I took pictures of him as "Pwincess Pwettypants." 

Takato raised a brow. "So? You've done that before." 

Henry laughed. "This time it was in a really pink dress and he found my photo album, screensaver, and the picture folder." 

Takato's eyes widened. '_Poor Henry... Terriermon's discovered all of the places where Henry had the pictures._' "Henry, you're doomed." 

Unfortunately, Henry didn't have time to reply because he had jumped into the bushes. 

"TAKATO, look out!" Henry shouted. 

The shout shook Takato out of his thoughts and turn to Henry, who was hiding behind the bushes. Then he turned his attention to where he was heading and saw Terriermon was standing in the doorway with a rather large water gun in his paws, smirking evilly. 

"FIRE!!" Terriermon shouted happily and sprayed water at Takato. 

Takato screamed. "AAH!!" 

Terriermon smirked as he finished shooting then glared at the soaked Tamer. "That's what you get for knowing about the pictures." 

Then he turned around and went into a room. 

Henry walked up to Takato and chuckled. "Now you know what I'm going through. Come on in and I'll get you some dry clothes. Can't have you see Rika, looking like that now, can we?" 

Takato glared at Henry because he was still crossed over Terriermon's prank. '_I am going to kill the little rabbit!_'' 

Henry grinned and walked into his room and searched through his closet. "So what did you want?" 

Then the Chinese tamer handed Takato a towel. Takato gratefully took it and dried himself. "For history, Park is having a "Secret Santa" thing." 

"And?" Henry asked while searching through a closet. 

"And..." Takato began. "I'm Jeri's Secret Santa." 

Henry yelled. "Ouch! (A water balloon hit him) Sorry, did you just say '_Jeri?_'" Then he looked at Takato. 

Takato nodded slowly but surely. 

Henry shook his head. "You're doomed. Anything you give her, she'll throw away with a look of disgust, probably." 

Takato nodded again. 

"That's why I came to you! Maybe I could set you two up as my present." Takato suggested. 

Henry thought for a minute then replied. "NO WAY!" 

Takato cursed. "Damn... Well, it was worth a try." 

Just then Impmon came in through the door. "Hey Takato, where's pineapple head?" 

"GUILMON. He's sleeping at my house." Takato responded. 

Henry stuck his head out again and asked. "Hey! How'd you get in here?" 

Impmon sneered. "You really shouldn't leave your door locked, you know?" 

Henry gave him a confused look. "Why? That's what a door suppose to do." 

"Because... Impmon said. "Digimon like me might blow it up." 

"YOU WHAT??" Henry yelled and then ran to the door to check the damages. 

Impmon chuckled. "Aah... Don't worry about it! It was just a small hole, can't even see it!" 

Takato smiled. 

Henry shouted. "THIS you can't see?" He opened the door and revealed a somewhat big hole where the doorknob was supposed to be. 

Takato shook his head and grinned. "Impmon." 

"Alright alright. I'll fix it later." Impmon sighed. "Just ruin my fun why don't you?" 

Takato replied. "It's my job." 

Henry tossed him some dry clothes and left to the garage to get tools. 

After Henry left the room, Takato left to go to the bathroom, followed by the digimon. 

Then Impmon shouted through the door. "Forgot to ask! What happen to you?" 

"Terriermon." Takato responded. 

Impmon laughed. "Nice one, Terriermon!" 

"Thanks!" A reply came from another room. Impmon assumed it was the little digimon. 

Takato asked. "So what did you want, Impmon?" 

Impmon replied from outside the door. "I need to talk to you, Gogglehead." 

"Impmon! No one suppose to call me that but Rika!" Takato shouted. 

Impmon chuckled. "Yeah, whatever. Takato." 

Takato sighed. "Why do I get the nicknames?" 

Impmon didn't reply for a few minutes. Then he spoke. "It's not only you, buddy." 

The brunette walked out confused but shook it away. He wore a striped white and blue button-up shirt with a white shirt underneath and black jeans with his black belt. He still wore his blue tinted goggles and had his D-Arc and cards. 

In the garage, they could hear Henry searching through boxes to look for an extra doorknob and the right tools. The blue-haired tamer was also heard muttering curses. 

Takato sighed. "Okay, I'll ask you ONCE more. What do you want?" 

Impmon dragged him toward the counter in the kitchen and sat on the stool. Then he whispered in a very low voice. "I want to go to the Eastern Quadrant and bring Leomon back." 

"YOU WANT TO WHAT???" Takato shouted. 

*** 

(In the garage) 

Henry wondered. "I wonder if Takato got blown up..." 

*** 

(Back to the Kitchen) 

Takato yelled. "Are you out of your mind?!? Has Terriermon had a bad influence on you again?" 

"Hey! I resent that!" A voice hollered from Henry's room. 

"Terriermon!" Impmon shouted. Then he turned back to the brown-haired Tamer. "Keep your voice down, you idiot! You want Henry AND Terriermon to hear?" 

Takato sighed then whispered. "Why do you want to get Leomon back?" 

Impmon looked down at his feet before replying. "Don't tell ANYONE this or I swear to our stubborn Sovereign, I'll kill you, but I'm really starting to feel guilty that Jeri lost her Digimon partner because of me. And now the Tamers are probably mad at you again for inviting me back." 

Takato stared at Impmon, eyes full of surprise and wonderment. "I never thought I'd see the day when Impmon, the Trouble Maker, would be feeling guilty." 

Impmon glared at the goggleheaded Tamer. "Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, Takato, I want to go bring Leomon back." 

Takato continued to stare at Impmon, then he spoke in a quiet voice. "Alright, Impmon. I'll come with you but only because I need to get Jeri a Christmas present for my Secret Santa thing." 

Impmon smiled. "Thanks, Takato." 

"Come on let's go to the park and think up some ideas. But first I have to leave a message on the machine for my parents so they won't worry." Takato suggested. Impmon nodded in response and went to the door. 

After he finished his call, Takato called out to the garage. "Hey Henry! I got an idea for Jeri's present! I got to go. Good luck with the doorknob!" 

Henry who had heard Takato replied. "Great! And what do you mean by "good luck?" Impmon is going to fix it!" 

Takato sweatdropped. "Right..." Then he opened the door and left with Impmon following. 

*** 

Takato and Impmon walked through the famous Shinjuku Park and sat down on the bench. 

There were birds chirping as some kids were feeding them and the wind was howling gently. Then Takato broke the comfortable silence. 

"Just how were you planning to get there, Impmon?" 

Impmon thought for a moment. "Uhh… wishing on a star?" 

Takato chuckled. "First, Impmon, there are no stars out in the afternoon. Second, I believe that and all, but you need luck to have it come true. And third, do YOU really believe that?" 

Impmon grinned. "Nah. But it was worth a try. Come on, Takato. There's got to be some idea in that head of yours to help me! Takato remained silent, still in thought. 

"I really wish and want to get Leomon back so I could actually help us all for once." Impmon declared. 

At that precise moment, (A/N: Give or take a few seconds :] ) a DigiGnome flew out and landed in front of the two. 

"Wow, Impmon. When you made that wish, it must have truly been sincere, because there's an actual DigiGnome here." Takato commented. (A/N: This is an exception to those who know that DigiGnomes do their work in secret) 

Impmon yelled excitedly. "Bada boom! Who's the mon? Me!!" 

Takato shook his head and sighed. "Let's go." Then he walked toward the little creature. 

"Hey there little guy." Takato said, greeting the DigiGnome. 

The small creature made a sound and disappeared. 

"Nice going, Pineapple Head. "You scared it away." Impmon commented. 

Takato replied. "Shut up." 

Suddenly wind blew fiercely, swirling leaves in the air. Takato had to cover his eyes to block them from getting dirt. 

Then a large portal was revealed in front of them. 

Takato signaled to Impmon. "Come on." 

They both entered the portal, which afterwards took them to Zhuqiamon's Lair. 

(meanwhile at Nonaka Residence) 

Rika was pacing in her room thinking very deeply about a specific someone. (A/N: Oh come on! You know who it is!) 

"God! Why did I have to get him of all people! Why couldn't it be some lousy kid I don't know?" Rika growled in frustration. 

Renamon was watching from nearby, interested in why Rika was so annoyed. 

"Renamon." Rika called. 

Renamon appeared in the barely lit room. "Yes, Rika?" 

Rika nervously mumbled. "I need some advice." 

"About?" Renamon asked. 

"I need to get Gogglehead a gift for this Secret Santa thing we're doing in one of my classes." Rika replied. 

Renamon nodded in understanding. "And you don't know what to get him?" 

'_Why don't you just give him your love? It seems he still likes you very much, Rika._' Renamon secretly thought. 

Rika stopped pacing and walked to her bed and sat down, still in thought. 

"Whatever. I'll just try again tomorrow." Rika decided. Then she turned the lights off and settled into bed for a night of rest. 

(Back to Henry's) (A/N: Interesting how I'm moving from house to house huh?) 

Now we see Henry who is currently standing in a lit garage, pounding on the door, screaming his head off. 

Henry was shouting with all the air he had in his lungs. "Terriermon! Let me in!" 

"No way, Jose!" Terriermon said from the other side of the door. 

"Come on! It was just a joke! It's not that big of a deal!" Henry complained. 

Terriermon scoffed. "Not that big of a deal, my digital butt! A screensaver of embarrassing pictures is not that big of a deal? Besides that, I prank people, not the other way around!" 

Henry had to stifle a laugh when his partner said the screensaver part. "Please?" 

Terriermon chuckled. "Fine, but I'm not through with you yet! (Henry groaned) Look in the right pocket of your vest." 

Henry searched in the pocket and took out a key. "Is this the key to the door?" 

Terriermon laughed. "Yep! You did all that whining and begging for nothing, my friend!" 

Henry slapped his forehead and sighed. "Damn." Then he took the key and opened the door. 

Terriermon tried his best to stifle his giggles, but Henry could see the rabbit's face threatening to explode with laughter. "Oh shut up!" 

Then Terriermon giggled and giggled and giggled. Even when he went into Henry's room to sleep, he was still making noises. 

Henry sighed and one thought crossed his mind before drifting off to sleep. '_Takato was right, I am doomed._' 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Davis's voice**: "It seems Fate had a different idea for who Takato was going get a gift for! Will Takato and Impmon prevail against the battle with Zhuqiamon? Will the Tamers be able to overcome their personal battles and defeat the Devas without Takato? Well, for that matter, will they even worry that the two are missing? Find out next time on **Digimon: Digital Monsters**!" 

P.S. "Kelly wants to make this clear: She was very bored and was on sugar when writing this! And she reminds everyone to read her profile for updates!" 

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2004!!**

**Feedback**: 

_Anthony1_- Thanks for the notice! I will keep that in mind. Sorry for not talking to you in so long for updates about the "Dreams Come True" story. Thanks for reviewing! 

_BloodyKitsune_- Thank you for the compliment and for the review! 

_EjgHorseLady_- Thank you for the review! And yes, I guess I'm proud of myself! 

_Neverwhere: Chaos Mode_- It's okay, you just beta-read my chapter anyways! Thanks for reviewing! 

_D3Fan_- Hahaha, thank you for the review! 

_Marinu_- LOL Thank you for the review! 

_Stardog300_- Thank you for correcting my error! You're the only one who did it so thanks for that and the review! 

_Dragi_- Thank you for reviewing and for the good luck cause I'm going to need it. ^^ 

_Waynemon_- Thank you for the review! 

_Warprince2099_- Thank you for the review! 

_OmniCromXR_- Please read my warnings. Jesus, how many times must I say that? And yes, I do know that I'm kind of forcing the Devas to appear, I'm the one writing, right, but thank you for the note. Later on, things will "go with the flow." Thank you for the review! 

_Psycho G_- Thanks for reviewing and for the compliment! 

_Impersonation of Mimiru_- Thank you for reviewing! 

_Anime-Master 7_- Sorry for not updating so soon! Thank you for your review! 

_John on 'da John_- Interesting name! ^^ Thank you for the review and for correcting my error! 

_A_- Of course I'll finish it! Thank you for your review! 

_Cd818_- Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you love it! 

_Jr_- Hahaha thank you for reviewing! 

_Mouse_- LOL Jeri isn't bad, as Psycho G said in his/her review, old wounds take time to heal. Jeri's just hasn't yet. Yeah I have trouble remembering too! ^^ Thanks for your review! 

_DarkAngel-Raven_- Thanks for the review and your compliment. I appreciate it! 

_Newbi_- Was the chapter hilarious enough for you? Hope so! Yeah but as you can see, all Impmon calls Takato now is Pineapple Head. Thanks for the review! 

_Jurato genious_- Wow, I have a Jurato reader! I apologize but this story is Rukato all the way and will remain that way. Jeri will get her second chance soon enough, just be patient. Please read the warnings to answer why I didn't write anything mentioning that episode. 

_Kamehameha_- Hahaha! You're welcome. I enjoyed that fic very much and hope to see more from you soon? Well I got finals coming up so wish me luck! Thanks for the review! 

_Tamer of Darkness_- Interesting indeed! We're complete opposites! LOL Anyways thank you for the review and compliment! 

_OrionTheHunter_- Of course more to come! Thank you for the review! 

_DigiDestined of Courage_- Hahaha! I always liked those interesting scenes, you write! Thanks for the review and Takato will tell Rika and vice-versa! 


	6. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note:** (_finally_)

Okay people. Before you get all excited thinking this is a chapter, sorry but I'm gonna have to crush those spirits. I know that it has been literally a year and about 6 along with 20 days. 

The problem originally was that I had writer's block and I had decided to take a break to come up with more ideas. But as you all (or at least most of you) know I was and am currently still a student. At the time I wrote this, I was a freshmen in high school and now that I am a junior, I have bigger things to fry… Meaning, the SATs, the biggest test of my life. 

Along with the writer's block, I was also having problems with my grades dropping and obviously, those are more important than my online life—I'm sorry to say. I am not a natural genius who can balance all three of my lives – personal, school and online. I had to take a vacation. 

Soon after my freshmen year ended, I moved onto a new show, Alias and basically became just as crazed about it as I was with Digimon. And then again, I had to leave because of the same reasons. 

I felt REALLY guilty for leaving all of you hanging with the last two stories I wrote – **Never Alone** and **Dreams Come True**. I plan to finish this story in particular because it was basically my baby, the one I spent the most time planning. Currently I am trying to find it in me to finish this darn (excuse my frustration, sorry) story and get this thing off my back. 

I have been reading the reviews as much as I have the time to. Unfortunately I don't have much time because I have school, SAT prep classes, team practices, etc. I got a lot on my plate so I hope you guys can keep the death threats and flames at me down to a minimum. 

I pray this assures you all that I am really trying to break this stupid writer's block and I hope to send off the next chapter. Even though I have read all the reviews, forgive me if I don't remember your suggestions. I don't have the time to go back and re-read them all and my basic goal right now is to launch the next chapter. 

**P.S.** I have been re-reading my chapters and I just realized that I was such a teenybopper.. And apparently, I had bad grammar as well. Ugh, I wrote so many A/N's in the chapters too. It's a good thing that I've changed since then. 

**Lots of love**, _Tamer of Light_


End file.
